Penny
by Amethyst.Amaryllis
Summary: She cherished everything he had given to her, and silently, she fumed in anger at the memory of losing that one penny. BB/Rae Oneshot Rated just 'cuz I felt like it.


**Penny**

**Summary: **She cherished everything he had given to her, and silently, she fumed in anger at the memory of losing that one penny.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. At all. But I _do _own the idea of this story and I hope it hasn't been done before- it was really just a random thought that struck me and I felt the need to express….

…. Still don't own Teen Titans

-----

Raven was the silent type. She never really told people of what she does or thinks, the incident with her father and the end of the world lessened this slightly but she was still a very distant person- it was just the way she was.

He was her opposite. He always spoke his mind and he was so open- he let anyone into his heart and there seemed to be plenty of room there. He had somehow- almost impossibly- made a space large enough in the confines of his heart that she found her way into it, she snuggled herself into the warmth of it and she loved it. No one had, of course, expected _Beast boy _to be the one Raven finally opens up to and falls in love with, but it had happened.

Not that she would admit it.

She cherished everything he gave her, though, (even the stuffed chicken he had given her long ago where she sarcastically remarked that she was _surely _lucky for it), and so she was enraged at herself for losing the penny. The penny- though it was admittedly just a _normal _penny- wasn't just an ordinary coin to her. It was special, and it was lucky (according to Beast Boy's logic).

She needed that penny.

Now, _getting _it and _finding _it would be no easy task- for all she knew, it could have been destroyed in all the chaos of just several days before (had it only been just a couple of days? It felt much longer) and she had no way of knowing _where _she would find if it was still fine. But she had an idea. The only thing that was actually holding her back were her friends; they all watched her carefully as if expecting her to suddenly regain her freakish tattoos that had glowed red in a most frightening way.

She would have to trick them (there was no way she was going to tell them what she's planning) but she didn't know how. She could say that she needs to go out- girl things- but then Starfire would more than likely go along with her and that wasn't something she desired or needed. She might just tell them she's shopping for books but Robin, being a bit of an intellect, would "tag along" though that would, of course, just be an excuse so she can watch her and make certain that she is fine.

She sat, cross legged in her bed as she considered her options and her violet eyes flashed open as she thought of just the perfect thing to do, a rare, wicked, grin spread across her features and she got to her feet, her cloak flying behind her as she left the walls of her room behind her.

------

"I'm going out." She barely spared her fellow titan a glance as she spoke, already heading towards the exit to be stopped by a hard voice she knew well.

"Where are you going?" The- rather short- leader of the group questioned, slowly getting up from where he was seated on the couch and taking a step towards her.

"I'm going for a walk- you're all surrounding me lately; it's suffocating and making me feel claustrophobic; I need my space." She shot a glance back at him, her gaze almost a glare, daring for him to argue.

The dark haired male was hesitant- Raven was a friend that he cared very much for, he didn't want anything to happen to her- but he knew she was right and it was wrong of them all to keep expecting bad things to come from her. He faked a smile and waved her off, "Alright, whatever, have fun."

"I'm not sure 'fun' would be the right word, but I suppose I should thank you for the intent anyways."

There was a silence (one in which Robin almost expected her to actually thank him instead of doing it in an indirect way as she just did) and the silence went unfilled as Raven lifted her hood to cover her face in the same, casual, way that she often did and left.

-----

As she walked in the burning heat of the sun- which she swore didn't affect her despite her dark clothing and cloak- she passed a small, green dog, making her pause and glance back at it. "Beast boy?"

"Dude!" The changeling cried, changing back, "You recognized me, I didn't think you would!" He grinned at her. (He had always been the smiley type- something she didn't necessarily hate, despite popular belief).

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes at the idiocy her friend- and crush- had just displayed, "Beast Boy, you're _green. _Despite what you may think, I'm not colorblind, nor am I stupid."

"Dude, of _course _you're not stupid, even an idiot would know that, I just… it looked like you were really concentrating on something, like you were über serious about something." He paused, tilting his green head to the side, "Are you looking for something? What is it?"

Raven was, in that moment, extremely glad that she had her hood up so that Beast Boy could not see the slight shade of red her cheeks had turned. He seemed to know of her intentions, which meant that he had probably been observing her for quite a while now. This was, of course, something completely unexpected of him. "Yes, I am searching for something but as to what it is, it is of no concern to you." _Liar. _She reprimanded her words with her thoughts quickly, _it has everything to do with him, he's the one who gave you the penny in the first place. _She shook the thoughts out of her head (figuratively, of course, Beast Boy would probably think her crazy if she were to _actually _shake her head).

Beast Boy frowned, biting his upper lip with one of his long canine teeth, "Do you need any help finding it? I mean, you don't need to tell me what you're looking for but, maybe just a hint?"

"No." Raven turned to leave but the green boy's cry stopped her.

"Hey! Wait! I almost forgot, here." He grabbed her hand and in it he placed something, smiling as he often did, "I found it earlier, if you're looking for something, I hope this helps you find it; it's really lucky."

And as he walked away, she uncurled her fingers to gaze at the copper coin he had placed in her hand. A penny. Her lips curled into a smile as she went to look for her _original _penny; the one he had given her before.

At the end of the day, she didn't find it, but she had a new one so she supposed it didn't really matter a great deal. It wasn't the same, but it was lucky all the same and, because _he _gave it to her, it was special. She smiled, pressing her lips lightly to it- choosing to ignore the fact that she had _no idea _where it had been- and shoved it into her shoe where she knew she could always find it.

-----

Under the light of the full moon, a penny glistened, resting on the cold pavement where it would forever rest.

-----

**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't resist. Don't ask. Really- don't. I'm tired, it's late, and this probably has more errors than I care to count. (And alot of paranthesis) I might get around to fixing errors later but not now. Good night, all.**

**Oh, and please review, it'll make me feel as though staying up late to type this before inspiration slips away is worth it.**


End file.
